


Japan, 2019.

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: NO summary, just an obviously I was going to write this after phil's post
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 116





	Japan, 2019.

Japan means something, it’s always meant something—a shared dream, a future plan that neither of them could shake. 

They’ve been here before, stood underneath cherry blossom trees and visited all the tourist traps. He’s let Phil go proper magpie brain in shiny shops, because their apartment always needs more stuff in it. Apart from it doesn’t at all— Phil just holds things up and whines and pleads until Dan says he’s got to be the one to fit it inside the suitcase. 

So they’ve been here before, but this time it’s different. This time Phil has a ring on his finger, but so does Dan. 

“You know if we look at the ratio to me photos vs you photos you’re looking a bit narcissistic.” But Dan drops down into a crouch anyway, delivers the perfect shot because he’s nothing if not Phil’s personal photographer. He’s nothing if not staring at the photo on his phone screen to see the love reflected in Phil’s eyes— it’s all directed at him, always has been. 

“It’s not my fault I’m handsome and my pecs are huge.” Phil meets him halfway, chances a barely there kiss because no one is around— because no one is here to care. “I think the honeymoon album should just be me. Phil starring Phil.” 

That’s a lie though, because he’s caught Phil with the camera a million times. There’s a whole SD card filled with Dan doing nothing much at all— just existing, and that’s enough for Phil. 

“Your mum would throttle you if you did that, think she’s got a place reserved on the wall for two tall married dudes stood beneath pretty pink tree.” 

“Then I suppose we should go do that.”

It’s been a trip of forgetfulness, of nearly posting things onto instagram that they really shouldn’t be posting. Wedding rings left on, too much closeness, too many images that radiate we’re literally husbands. So they take a few extra, carefully place their wedding rings in their pockets so they can show off to everyone that they’re together— that they’re back in the place they could only once dream about.

And it’s only been a week but Dan’s finger feels bare without it, the second it’s off he itches to put it back on. Part of him wants to say fuck it, let people know— but then he thinks everyone who’s important knows already. He doesn’t want their relationship splashed across pages, to become news to people who’ve only ever fleetingly heard of them. Their relationship is too important for that, too important for exclamation marks and glossy magazine pages.

So he’ll take it off and feel naked in the middle of a Japanese park for a second, he’ll smile in photos and act like this is just another casual day in the life. 

“Is it bad that my head is telling me to yeet my ring into the river.” Phil asks, and he’s fiddling with it— staring down at it like he’s fucking Gollum.

“You can, but just know i’ll be sending you in to dive for it. You’ve already dropped it in a pile of leaves.” That was a chaotic five minutes, trying to find it before deer came along and decided to have a little chomp. “I thought you were supposed to be like.. calmer in marriage.”

“You said in your vows stuff about for better or worse, you knew this was coming.” Phil nudges him over, tactile to the point where Dan’s forgotten what it feels like to go without Phil touching him— an hour without a poke or hug or, anything, feels almost bereft. 

“Ok— right, but, you spoke about the benefit of marriage and tax for a solid fifteen seconds in your vows. I don’t really think they mean anything at all.” Dan pinches him, turns into all out war for half a minute before they realise this time people are paying attention to the two giants stood on a bridge having a fight. 

They both concede, but with a silent promise of we’re settling this later. “I also said I loved you very much, so, ha.”

“You also spoke about how you could see my nipples through my shirt.”

“I could.”

“The vicar looked like he wanted to die.”

“That’s his problem.” Phil links their hands beneath Dan’s too big jumper, brushes his knuckles up against his waist. Dan’s heart jumps when he feels the metal on Phil’s finger up against his bare skin, a reminder that they’re properly in it for life now— not that he ever thought they wouldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr! I always appreciate it:)](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/634628510429970432/japan-2019-complete-765-no-summary-just-an)
> 
> wahtever! shutup phil!
> 
> as always... lemme know thoughts ;_;. i am feeling v sof.t...


End file.
